Winter's Rose
by NymeriaWolf
Summary: Arya is headed back to Kings Landing after nearly a year away. Her memories are returning slowly. What will Gendry say? Part One, The Return of the Queen of Love and Beauty is up! Please read first! Also review! Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am back! This first chapter is short compared to others that I will post for this part of my story! Things got crazy so I had to stop writing! If you still have not read Part One, The Return of the Queen of Love and Beauty, do so before starting this! PLEASE! No enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

The sun was nearly up. Everything looked as if it came with a purple haze. The heart tree less so. Arya wished spring would hold off for just a little while longer. However the few snows and winter roses told her a different story entirely.

Bran had settled in with the new Lady Stark or Queen of the North if you went all proper about it which, of course, Arya never much liked at all.

Four months after her brother's wedding, Sansa was ready to travel back to King's Landing. Robb was growing taller each and every day. Arya could sense her sister's disappointment that Tyrion would not be able to share this with her. Though Sansa married the imp, their son received many of his mother's traits. Including height. Robb was big for his age and showed no signs of slowing down his growth pattern.

Rickon was doing extraordinarily well in Arya's eyes as well. The Young boy was starting to get decent in his archery lessons. Before too long, Rickon would be young man. Perhaps he will fulfill his dream of being a knight in the King's Guard. The Mother knows Gendry could use all the swords he could get.

Arya hadn't thought willingly about that name for some time. "Gendry." She said aloud, knowing full well no one was near enough to hear her. The Baratheon king was still in the company of that Targaryen whore and her dragons. A fact that worried Arya more than she let on. So much so she agreed to escort Sansa and Robb back to King's Landing. Whether or not Arya would come to regret it, well. Only time will tell. They are scheduled to leave this morning after breakfast. Arya snuck away with Nymeria so she could walk through the god's wood once more.

At times, Arya felt closer to the North somehow as she strolled. Arya was a child of the North. A wolf child. The old gods were her gods. Bran and Jojen had given Arya a glimpse into Nymeria's skin and it made Arya wonder if all of those dreams she'd had in Bravos were dreams at all. That perhaps she and Nymeria were already connected. Far-fetched as it may seem, the scenario somehow sounded logical to Arya.

Knowing the need to return to the grounds, Arya reluctantly started the trek back, Nymeria close at her heals. The sky looked peach now with the occasional golden ray of the rising sun. Hard, though it was, to return home after being so long away, being in the North was exactly what Arya needed. Though the memories sometimes hurt, it pained Arya just as much to deny those memories existence.

When Arya reached Winterfell in all of its splendor, she held her breath. Through all the tragedy these walls had seen, they had also seen the great love a single family possessed. After all, was not reuniting what was left of the Starks, Robb's and her mother's mission the whole time? Fighting a war just to get his sister's back? Were "Family, Duty, Honor." not the words of her mother's house? Family comes first.

Nymeria darted through Winterfell's gates quickly, longing to play with Summer and Shaggydog no doubt. The companionship of other direwolves had greatly improved Nymeria's temperament. Arya however, took her time and watched people work their various trades. Although, whenever Arya walked by the blacksmith shop, she felt an ache pull in her chest. The way the man's muscle flexed as he hit the hammer to the hot steel, the way the water hissed, all leading back to one memory. A bastard boy she'd made her family. Her pack.

"_Come on! Why not? I could talk to my brother! You could smith for him! The smith to the King of the North! What a title that would be!" Arya encouraged._

_ The boy had a hard face but sad, blue eyes. "Arya be reasonable. I still wouldn't have an official title if I was the personal smith to Aegon the Conqueror! I'm not going to Winterfell with you! My place is with my brothers."_

_ That made Arya's blood boil, "Your brothers!" she exclaimed. "You only just met them and they're all outlaws anyways! Whether it's the bastard king himself or my brother, these men aren't safe to be with. You know that." She tried to convince him._

_ She was no closer to getting the bull headed boy to stay with her than she was to finding Nymeria. "It is not up to you, my lady." The finality of those words sunk into Arya's skin and she simply watched him walk away._

"He's not your family anymore!" she told herself. Arya heard many rumors from the capital but they all had the same storyline. Gendry intended to marry Daenerys. The two rulers seemed inseparable from all the talk going around. Oddly enough, Arya was angry at herself more than Gendry, but certainly not more than that whore. Arya had the chance to prevent this and failed the boy she once knew. If only she had stayed in King's Landing maybe that Gendry wouldn't be manipulated by that woman! Surely the Khaleesi was after the Iron Throne! Why else would a young woman who seems to be in love with her manservant toil with a man who didn't have a title less than a decade ago!

Realizing the time, Arya pulled herself from her thoughts. She headed for the grand hall and Arya was sure, she would be late. It wasn't as if this behavior was new for her, but Bran did not appreciate her tardiness any more than Sansa did.

As patterns had proven, when Arya walked through the doors, everyone was seated already. Bran was laughing with Jojen and Rickon, Sansa was intently focused on getting Robb to eat, while Meera sat at the end of the solid wooden table, absorbed in carving her spade. Arya chose the seat across from Meera.

To her surprise, now one remarked on Arya's unpunctuality this morning. Bran simply nodded and continued his meal. "I suppose you will want to arrive in Kings Landing in time for the tourney, my lady?" Meera questioned. Arya had forgotten about the bloody joust. Sansa responded for her sister, "That's what I was hoping for! It would be a shame to miss such a rare and lively event! Robb has yet to attend a tourney himself!" The auburn haired beauty enthused.

A tourney. Arya tried to remember the last time she saw a proper joust. Was it in Winterfell or Kings Landing? Had her father been with her? It frustrated Arya when her memories were right on the edge of her conscious mind but she couldn't seem to grasp them. It seemed the more she tried to recollect the past, the more straws she picked. One day they would all come back. All those lost years.

"What is the occasion for this rather expensive celebration anyhow?" Jojen spat out, half speaking, half chewing. Bran said that ever since Jojen was brought back from the dead, he wanted to treasure everything in the world. Who knew that also meant his morning meal, eh?

Being the polite king he now was, Bran finished chewing and swallowing before he replied. "No one knows for certain. It seems Gendry ordered it rather randomly. He's given no excuse at all! There are whispers, (though I doubt there's any truth to them at all), that the king will announce his engagement to Daenerys Targaryen." Bran paused to look at Arya who had stopped eating entirely, then continued. "However it is as I said before, nothing has been set in stone."

An overwhelming urge to throw up everything she had just eaten consumed Arya. A costly jousting tournament is very unlike Gendry. He always wanted to avoid unnecessary expenses until all of the surrounding realms' debts had been paid off. Aside from the annual and sacred events, Gendry never allowed large feasts or parties. If they really were engaged, which Arya refused to believe, Gendry would have announced it at a small council meeting and let his staff handle the news.

There was no logical reason that Arya could think of. It drove her near mad. She found herself wishing Jon was there. He hiked back up to The Wall so quickly after they arrived, Arya was sure it was to avoid dealing with the conversation Jon had with Daenerys back in the capital. Arya wished she knew of a way to comfort her dearest brother.

"Arya?" Sansa's voice echoed, forcing Arya to look up from her uneaten meal. "Did you hear me? I want to leave within the hour. You did pack last night as I told you?" the ginger woman nagged.

"Yes, I am all ready to go. I'll start readying the carriage and the horses." Arya offered as she rose from the table. Focusing her energies on something other than her thoughts would be just what Arya needed. She had a month of traveling to think. For now, Arya wanted peace.

**Note: The next chapter will be coming soon! And by soon I mean within the month so bear with me! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi there! Long time no post! I have had this for a while but have been considering which way to go with it and here it is! I can't promise regular posts but I can promise another chapter by New Years! Until next time my faithful readers!**

The closer the small caravan came to the gate, the more anxious Gendry became. He'd not seen Sansa or little Robb in months. Gendry knew how badly he had missed the wise red headed woman's council, he could only imagine how excited Tyrion must feel to be getting his wife back. Gendry walked out onto the balcony overlooking his city, Kings Landing, to get a better view. Daenerys must have had the same thought, for the Khaleesi was already standing along the guard rail.  
>"I looked through the telescope a moment ago. It would seem Arya Stark had returned as well." Dany stated. Gendry noted the slightly irritated tone but could not bring himself to focus on her offense. Arya was back. Had she reconsidered his proposal? Did she simply wish to escort her sister back home?<p>

"Did you know about this, my king?" the white haired girl asked bitingly. Gendry clenched his jaw. At this point the entire kingdom must expect a marriage but Gendry could never bring himself to ask. It didn't help that three enormous dragons were roaming the capitol freely and trade relations were tight. From a political standpoint, marriage to Daenerys would be the best option. However, Gendry knew if he married the Khaleesi, Arya would never have him. The young wolf girl was too proud to let Gendry break his vows. Arya was also too narrow-minded to be anyone s mistress; it was indeed a dishonorable position but Arya wasn t going to marry him either. Gendry did not wish any foul rumor upon Arya s head.

Finally Gendry answered, "I had no idea that Arya was coming. I ll have to make arrangements for her and Nymeria. If you will excuse me, Khaleesi." Gendry finished. He turned his back and headed down to find Tyrion. Arya will want a room close to her Sansa. When Gendry spotted the imp he wasted no time.

"Lannister!" he called out. "Arya has returned with Sansa. Could you make provisions for her in the Tower?" The young king requested.

"Of course! Only if you're sure you don't want her brought to your own quarters." The hand teased. "This is a surprise indeed! Perfect timing for tomorrows tourney, eh?" Tyrion said with a wink. Gendry rolled his eyes with a smile and ran to meet his friends from the North.

* * *

><p>As they walked into Kings Landing, Arya felt her chest tighten, for at the steps of the Red Keep, there stood Gendry, tall, dark, and smiling. Nymeria leapt ahead and tackled the bull king. Gendry returned with warm laughter. Arya had never noticed how beautiful Gendry s laugh was.<p>

Behind Gendry were the Targaryen girl and her oddly attached manservant, as well as Tyrion. Arya was the first to dismount her horse and embraced her brother-in-law first. "Your son has grown and Sansa is healthy. You were well missed, my friend." Arya assured him. Tyrion smiled and held Arya s hand before nodding his head.  
>"As were you, my lady." He said, gesturing towards Gendry. Arya quickly looked away from Gendry who was watching, awaiting his own greeting. "As such a loved person, my child, I have put you up in the Tower of the Hand to be close to your sister, hmm? Now go give your king a proper greeting." Tyrion insisted.<br>Obediently, Arya stood before Gendry and bowed. She then ordered Nymeria at her side. When Arya s eyes rose they met a pair of deep blue eyes she had missed terribly, though she would never admit it.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to be back in your kingdom." Arya said dutifully.

He must have been happy as a clam for Gendry simply laughed his melodic laugh and smiled, "Is that any way to greet old friends, Arya? Come here." Gendry ordered as he pulled Arya into his embrace. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered into her ear. Uncomfortable, Arya drew back from the hug and turned to assist in unloading the caravan. She refused to spare Daenerys as much as a glance.

Whilst unloading the carriage, Arya noticed Tyrion s tender way with his wife and son. Sansa had chosen well. Tyrion cared for her completely. It was evident in his eyes and the way he brushed his wife s hand. Robb was the fruit of that devotion. Much as Arya would care to forget, she let her mind wander to what a marriage to Gendry would have been like. The fantasy seemed perfect. Arya s mind simply went to back to practicality and broken promise.

* * *

><p>That evening as Arya was unpacking her sloppily folded clothing, she longed for her father's company. Winterfell had returned memories that made Ned all the more precious.<p>

"The King has requested us for a small dinner party in his chambers. Come find me when you re ready to go." The auburn haired woman interrupted.  
>Arya nodded her head in acknowledgment. She stopped folding the one dress she owned and fingered over the small acorn detail. "Sansa, do you think- I mean, would he have liked Gendry?" Arya asked though unsure as to why. She had not spoken to Gendry since arriving in Kings Landing and suddenly, Arya wished she had bathed.<p>

"You mean father? Aye, Lord Stark would have loved the king. You and I both know the close relationship father had with Baratheon. The young king is his father's equal in appearance and strength, but far surpasses Robert in his character." Sansa paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know a lot of the events in our years apart, Arya. But I do know Gendry cares for you very, very, much. Please don't dangle strings. She finished before quickly exiting the room.

It had never occurred to Arya that she might have given false hope to Gendry by coming back. Sansa s words were all Arya could focus on as she walked to the King s chambers. When the group entered, Gendry sat alone by a table set with food and quickly invited everyone to sit down.

"I must say I wasn t expecting two ladies to return!" Gendry stated. Arya shot him a glare and he quickly corrected himself. "Two Starks that is. How is Bran doing?" Gendry asked merrily, clearly pleased by the whole ordeal. The rest of the meal consisted of small talk and all the fun things in Winterfell. Arya couldn t have said more than two words the whole evening.

After the meal, and before Arya had the chance to scurry off, Gendry asked to speak with her privately. Once the room was empty, Arya allowed herself to face Gendry, thankful he didn t step any closer. "I can t begin to express how I feel seeing you again, Arya. I-

"Please, stop. Gendry I came back to take the seat on your council and that is all. I am here to serve a king; anything else would be inappropriate and unwelcome." Arya explained, not wishing for Gendry to embarrass himself.

The bull king hesitated before replying, "Well I am pleased to hear that but Arya, I want more than that. Even if I wait for years! You came back and that fact alone gives me hope that your heart will return as well. You deny and deny, repeatedly, but I know that you care for me every bit as much as I care for you." Gendry said.

Arya quickly bowed with cold formality and left the room. She shook her head and took to her room. How dare that man say such things? Gendry was practically engaged to the dragon slut! Arya warged into Nymeria's mind to forget about Gendry s open declaration of his feelings only to find Nymeria was roaming around the small council chamber. The wolf was sneaking behind things, watching. Arya heard shuffling and Nymeria ducked behind a column. Thoros was rifling through papers! It only Nymeria could get close enough to see without being spotted.

A knock at the door pulled Arya back into her body. "Lady Arya, its Daenerys. I wondered if I might speak to you?" the Khaleesi requested. Arya rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Just Arya will do, my queen. Now, let me be blunt. What do you want?" Arya demanded, not wanting to waste time on pleasantries. Daenerys circled the room before beginning.

"It is no secret I've been in Kings Landing on negotiations for some time now. My own small kingdom's income in low and King Baratheon won t allow me to trade from Volantis and doing such would be considered an act of war. Well you see Arya, my people need food and I need information. My dragons find it difficult to control their feeding habits and Volantic people have many records of dragons. Years of research! Now it is my turn to be blunt. I am aware of the position which Gendry had offered you and I was hoping to get you on my side of this, debacle." Dany said.

The two young women stayed completely still.  
>"You are a descendant of the Mad King are you not?" Arya asked.<p>

"I am. Bu-

"And King Aerys murdered my Uncle and Grandfather, yes."

"Well he did-

"So whatever could have possessed you to think me so easily persuaded? I find you foolish, Targaryen. You will not sway my decision, dragons or no dragons." Arya explained with an almost disturbing Khaleesi's face was void of any reaction which Arya found surprising. The young queen gave Arya a small nod and what appeared to be a look of respect before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Finally, the sun rose from its night-long disappearance. Despite her best efforts, sleep alluded Arya. There were times when she thought rest was teasing her; allowing Arya s eyelids to become heavy while the brain was running with streams of thoughts. Arya knew Gendry was harsh towards people across the Narrow Sea but the reason why still a mystery was.<p>

"Arya! It s time you got dressed! The match will begin soon enough and you re still in your night clothes!" Sansa's voice rang, disrupting any theories Arya could muster. Reluctantly, Arya rose from her bed and opened the door for her partially dressed sister.

"Where is the ladies maid I had assigned to you? We will need help with your hair now that it is so long!" the auburn haired girl enthused. Not wishing to offend Sansa by telling her that Arya had sent the young girl back to the kitchens, Arya lied and said she had given the girl the morning to rest. Sansa eyed Arya in her way and Arya knew she was not off the hook just yet.

Sansa wasted no time on her younger sister s impertinence and immediately sat Arya down in front of the mirror that Arya had tried so desperately never to look in. Looking in the mirror meant No One was gone. Cat seemed too far to reach, the weak girl was useless, and so she had to settle for being the orphan. Arya s hair was thick and dark, so Sansa did simple braids ties back with a few small stones sewn in. The pale green played off of Arya s grey eyes well and Sansa gave a satisfied smile.

Uncomfortable as Arya felt, she had to admit that her sister was doing an excellent job of making her look a lady. "I'm going to fetch the gown I had made for you! It is not frilly! Do not worry so!"

When the ginger haired woman returned, she carried a smile and a gorgeous, light green gown that closely matched the stones in Arya s hair. There was no flowery pattern but simply a grey embroider along the edges and sleeves. "Sansa it s beautiful. Thank you." Arya said. She moved to embrace her sister and drank in the scent of her bright hair and the warmth of her sister's cheek.

Once Arya looked presentable, Sansa went to get herself ready and they then headed down to the Tourney. Upon arriving, where the two Starks were assigned to be seated by the front line beneath the Kings tent, Arya noticed something strange. All the extravagant flags with the Baratheon sigil and flowered d cor lined the king s tent. However, Gendry was nowhere to be found. Daenerys Targaryen occupied the space to the left of the kinds chair so where then, was Gendry?

They did not have to wait long for the tournament to begin and with all the excitement it would have been a short wait either way. Joust, after joust, the crowds cheered and clapped but the Bull King was still nowhere in sight. Finally, a knight with no name was going against a Lannister knight. The two men charged at each other and neither got a hit. When the two men tan the second time, the mystery knight got a jab in the chest of the Lannister, but the young man did not fall. The men went a third and final time and the no named knight hit the young Lannister just hard enough to unseat him from his horse. The crowd went wild, throwing favors and yelling at the knight to remove his helm.

To Arya s surprise, the mystery knight made his way to where she and Sansa were seated. The knight lifted his face guard to reveal blue eyes that could only belong to one. The king lay a winter blue rose in Arya s lap for she was too flabbergasted to even blink. One kiss on Arya s hand and Gendry took off his helmet entirely to face the crowd. Upon seeing their king, the people cheered louder than even Arya s heart in that moment.


End file.
